Earthbound 1
by Ender37
Summary: Earthbound Beginnings, now a major motion picture musical.


ALIEN FACILITY HALL

Smash cut to George running to the sound of an alarm.

ALIEN FACILITY ROOM

In a room, Maria is holding Giygas (who's full form isn't

visible) close.

MARIA

What has he done!

ALIEN FACILITY HALL

George is running. He looks behind him and sees a door open

with starmen, who begin firing PK beams at him.

ALIEN SHIP

He dashes through a doorway and smashes a button, shutting

the door. He leans on the door to catch his breath.

MARIA (INTERCOM)

George! What are you doing?!

George holds down a button.

GEORGE

I'm sorry Maria. I can't stand them

keeping us hostage any longer. I have

to tell the world about this.

ALIEN FACILITY ROOM

Maria is standing with a button pressed.

MARIA

But what about us?! About Giygas?! You

know he needs us.

GEORGE (INTERCOM)

It's not my fault his kind can't love.

MARIA

But they can! Giygas loves us.

ALIEN SHIP

George is holding the button.

GEORGE

Listen, I don't have much time 'til

they breach the door. I'm taking a

ship bound for Earth. There I will

reveal everything. Goodbye Maria.

Goodbye Giygas.

ALIEN FACILITY ROOM

Closeup of Giygas's eye.

GIYGAS

Mother? Why is father leaving? Mother?

Maria is sobbing uncontrollably. Pan out the window into

space.

SPACE

Opening credits to the tune of the Mother Earth. The Earth

eventually comes into sight, as we see a ship entering its

atmosphere, and the logo reveals itself, with the Earth

forming the O. Fade to black.

KEN'S ROOM - MORNING

Fade from black. Ken is in bed. He wakes up in his bed to the

sound of someone yelling at him with a megaphone from his

front lawn. He steps over to the window and sees a hippie

with a megaphone.

HIPPIE (MEGAPHONE)

You're a disgrace to your mother!

Ken rolls his eyes and turns around, but is immediately hit

by a lamp flying right at his face. He leaps right back up

and karate chops the lamp, rendering it lifeless. He exits

the room.

KEN'S HOUSE KITCHEN - MORNING

Ken comes down the stairs.

MOM

Good morning Ken.

KEN

Oh hi mom.

Ken grabs some toast from the toaster.

KEN

My lamp just attacked me.

Ken opens a jar of jam and spreads some on his toast.

MOM

First the doll, now the lamp?

Ken begins eating the toast.

MOM

These strange happenings are getting

out of control. I heard there's even

zombies all around town.

Ken finishes eating and gets up.

KEN

Yeah, and the hippie's at it again

too.

MOM

Oh lord. Can you deal with him on your

way out?

Ken heads to the sink and washes his hands.

KEN

Yeah sure.

Ken walks out the door.

KEN'S HOUSE EXTERIOR - MORNING

Pan down from the title card in the sky to Ken's house as the

music for I Believe in You kicks in.

Ken slams open the door right on the hippie, knocking him

slapstickly against the wall.

KEN (SINGING)

I believe the morning sun

He steps out and begins walking.

Always gonna shine again, oh

His dog walks up to him and he stops to pets it.

I believe a pot of gold

The dog runs off and Ken resumes walking.

Waits on every rainbow's end, oh

He picks up a dew-covered yellow rose and smells it.

I believe in roses kissed with dew

Why shouldn't I believe the same in

you

PIPPI'S HOUSE - MORNING

KEN (SINGING)

I believe in make believe

Pippi shows up and starts providing backup vocals.

Fairy tales and lucky charms, and

He passes the rose to Pippi, who immediately smells it.

I believe in promises

He crosses his heart.

Spoken as you cross your heart, oh

The camera angles up towards the sky.

I believe in skies forever blue

Ken comes into view.

Why shouldn't I believe the same in

you

PATH TO PODUNK - MORNING

You may say I'm a fool

Feelin' the way that I do

You can Pollyanna say I'm crazy as

loon

I believe in silver linings and that's

why I believe in you

PODUNK - MORNING

KEN (SINGING)

I believe there'll come a day

Maybe it will be tomorrow

A flock of blue birds fly by.

When the blue bird flies away

All we have to do is follow

I believe a dream can still come true

Why shouldn't I believe the same in

you

You may say I'm a fool

Ken spots a couple of zombies harrassing people and runs

towards them.

Feelin' the way that I do

He attacks and defeats them with the help of Pippi.

I believe in friends and laughter

And the wonders love can do

They spot more coming from the cemetery.

I believe in songs and magic

They head to the cemetery.

And that's why I believe in you

PODUNK CEMETERY - MORNING

You may say I'm a fool

Ken beats a zombie with a baseball bat.

Feelin' this way about you

Pippi beats another with a bat of her own, though she's

visibly terrified.

There's not much I can do

Ken beats a zombie.

I'm gonna be this way my life through

Pippi beats another.

'Cause I still believe in miracles

Ken beats a zombie on the "still" and another on the

"miracles".

I swear I've seen a few

Pippi beats a zombie on the "swear" and another on the "few".

PIPPI (SINGING)

And the time will surely come

Pippi beats a zombie on the "time" and another on the "come".

When you can see my point of view

Ken beats a zombie on the "see" and another on the "view".

KEN (SINGING)

I believe in second chances

Ken beats a zombie on the "believe" and another on the

"chances".

And that's why I believe in you

The two stand triumphant atop a pile of defeated zombies,

with Ken on top and Pippi a bit lower. The mayor is standing

in front of them clapping enthusiastically.

MAYOR

Great job, children! Those zombies

have been harassing citizens all

morning. Now would it be possible for

you to take care of the escaped

animals at the zoo?

KEN (EXCITED)

Escaped animals? Zoo? Alright!

PIPPI

No thank you, Mr. Mayor, that was

quite enough for me. Those zombies

freaked me out! Who knows what else is

out there! I'm going home.

She runs off.

MAYOR

So I guess it's just you then?

KEN

Looks like it. I'll go have a look at

the zoo.

CREAM PUFF ZOO - DAY

Ken walks through the deserted zoo. Many of the cages are

broken. Suddenly a tiger leaps out at Ken, but he just barely

manages block its jaws with his baseball bat. The tiger backs

off spitting out the crushed remains of the bat. Just as it's

getting ready to pounce at him again, it senses something in

the distance and runs away. Ken gives a look of confusion and

continues walking.

CREAM PUFF ZOO ADMINISTRATION OFFICE - DAY

Ken walks in.

KEN

Hello?

The whole place looks ransacked. He makes his way to a room

on the second floor, where he finds a mysterious glowing pod.

He approaches it and suddenly it opens and a starman emerges

from it. They make eye contact for a moment before the

starman shoots a PK beam at Ken. Ken braces for impact,

closing his eyes, when a bubble of energy forms around him.

He opens his eyes and is filled with a look of amazement as

the bubble slowly dissolves. The starman fires another PK

beam at him but he manages to jump out of the way just in

time. The smoke clears, and after a moment the starman

proceeds to fire a series successive beams at Ken, following

his movements to avoid them, as Ken slowly but surely makes

his way to the starman. Upon reaching it he shoots a PK beam

out of his hand at it and it explodes into robot parts. There

is a flash of light and the whole screen goes white.

MAGICANT - DAY

Music: Magicant

Ken wakes up and gets up off the ground. He sees a village

and makes his way towards it. On his way there he passes by

magic snails and raeb yddets.

MAGICANT VILLAGE - DAY

Ken walks up to a villager.

KEN

Excuse me, sir, could you tell me

where I am?

VILLAGER

Why you're in Magicant, the realm of

the mind.

KEN

Realm of the mind?

VILLAGER

Oh, I think I know who you are. Go to

Queen Mary's Castle. She'll show you

the wisdom of the world.

KEN

Which way is that?

VILLAGER (POINTING)

Right over there.

KEN

Thanks.

QUEEN'S MARY'S CASTLE EXTERIOR - DAY

There are three guards standing at the gate. Ken approaches

them.

KEN

I'm here to see Queen Mary.

GUARD

We can't just let you in. You'll have

to solve a riddle first.

KEN

What? Why would youGUARD

You want to get in? Then you solve the

riddle.

KEN

Alright, fine, the answer's

alligators. Now can you let me in?

GUARD

Uh, sure. That's the right answer, but

I hadn't even thought of the riddle

yet.

KEN (TO HIMSELF)

How did I do that?

GUARD

Alright, go ahead.

The guards move out of the way and Ken enters the gate.

QUEEN'S MARY'S CASTLE INTERIOR - DAY

Ken enters the lavish palace and makes his way to the throne

room. In the distance Queen Mary can be heard attempting

unsuccessfully to wordlessly sing the tune of the Eight

Melodies. Ken arrives in the throne room, where he finds

Queen Mary seated in her throne still singing.

KEN

Queen Mary?

She stops singing.

QUEEN MARY

Yes?

KEN

Hi. My name's Ken.

QUEEN MARY

Why have you come?

KEN

I'm a little lost and was told you

could help point in the direction.

QUEEN MARY

But why have you really come?

KEN (SINGING)

Through ice and through fire

A wilderness of stone

With dreams and desires

I have come alone

Seeking the answers

Only you could know

Show me the wisdom of the world

Tell me the secrets of the heart

And the sweet mysteries of love

Come fill my eyes with visions

So that I may see

Reveal the ancient powers

Whisper them to me

Here I stand before you

Ready to Receive

Show me the wisdom of the world

Tell me the secrets of the heart

And the sweet mysteries of love

Does a place called paradise

Wait beyond the azure skies

Bright as day?

Look into your crystal ball

Read the future in the stars

Does it say?

Will I give my heart in vain

To a lover or a friend

Come what may?

Who to trust and where to turn

There's so much I've yet to learn

Show the way

He kneels.

I am down on my knees

Begging now, begging please

Show me the wisdom of the world

Tell me the secrets of the heart

And the sweet mysteries of love

QUEEN MARY

Well I suppose you're probably here to

hear my song.

KEN

Your song?

QUEEN MARY

Yes, my song. Unfortunately, I seem to

have forgotten it. It would be so nice

if you could learn it and return to

sing it for me.

KEN

Uh, what?

QUEEN MARY

Collect the eight melodies and return

to me. You can do it. I know you can.

I believe in you.

There's a flash of white light that overtakes the screen.

TWINKLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOLYARD - DAY

Music: Twinkle Elementary

Ken wakes up surrounded by kids holding sticks. He screams

slightly in surprise.

KEN

Where am I?

KID

Looks like Twinkle Elementary has a

new student. Why don't we give him a

formal introduction.

The kids all raise their sticks and point them menacingly at

Ken. He immediately flees into the school building.

TWINKLE ELEMENTARY INTERIOR - DAY

Ken runs through the hall, catching the attention of a

teacher.

TEACHER

Hey! No running in the halls!

Ken turns 90 degrees to avoid the teacher and heads up the

stairs to the second floor where he is greeted by a visibly

sick child with snot dripping from his nose.

SICK CHILD

Hello. Do you want to be my friend?

The child approaches Ken, raising his hand for a handshake,

and Ken doubles back goes up more stairs onto the rooftop,

quickly shutting the door behind him.

TWINKLE ELEMENTARY ROOFTOP - DAY

Ken is panting uncontrollably. He takes out his inhaler and

uses it, then starts breathing a little more normally, though

still panting a little.

Suddenly a nearby trash can shakes. Ken approaches it

cautiously.

LLOYD

Are they gone yet?

Ken opens the trash can and finds Lloyd curled up inside.

KEN

It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.

LLOYD

Hey, I don't know you.

He exits the trash can

LLOYD

Who are you?

KEN

I'm Ken. I'm from Podunk.

LLOYD

Podunk? That's not very far. Why are

you in Merrysville on a school day,

though?

KEN

I- I don't know. I was transported

here by...something. I'm not quite

sure what happened. I beat up this

weird robot and then I had a strange

dream, and then I woke up here.

LLOYD

I wouldn't believe you if it weren't

for the other strange stuff happening

lately. Cars and trucks gaining eyes

and running over people in the fields,

people beating each other senseless

with handbags, all sorts of crazy

stuff. I wonder what's causing all of

it.

KEN

Maybe together we can figure it out?

LLOYD

Sounds like a plan. Let's start by

getting some bottle rockets to defend

ourselves.

KEN

Bottle rockets?

LLOYD

Yeah, they're perfect this sort of

thing. Come on, I know where we can

find some in the science lab.

KEN

Your school has a science lab?

LLOYD

Yours doesn't?

KEN

Whatever. Lead the way.

LLOYD

Sure thing. Oh, and one more thing. It

feels good to have a friend.

KEN

It sure does.

TWINKLE ELEMENTARY SCIENCE LAB - DAY

The instrumental kicks in as the teacher and students leave

the room with Ken and Lloyd waiting right outside. Once the

room is empty, they enter.

KEN (SINGING)

When you are happy with laughter to

spare

LLOYD (SINGING)

Fun is twice as fun with someone to

share

They begin grabbing bottle rockets.

KEN (SINGING)

When you are lonely and full of

despair

LLOYD (SINGING)

Things aren't half as bad when

somebody cares.

MERRYSVILLE - DAY

Ken and Lloyd are carrying bottle rockets along the sidewalk.

KEN (SINGING)

Maybe now you have figured it out.

LLOYD (SINGING)

That's what bein' a friend is about.

MERRYSVILLE FIELD - DAY

Lloyd shoots a bottle rocket at an eagle harassing a

passerby. It chases him.

LLOYD (SINGING)

When you're looking for a shoulder you

can cry on

He runs to Ken.

KEN (SINGING)

Won't you think about me

LLOYD (SINGING)

When you're looking for someone you

can rely on

Ken shoots the eagle with PK beam.

KEN (SINGING)

Don't you ever doubt me

MERRYSVILLE - DAY

KEN AND LLOYD (SINGING)

I'll be there some way somehow

MERRYSVILLE STORE - DAY

The music cuts off abruptly.

Music: Humorseque of a Little Dog (slow like the source

material)

There is ambient noise. Ken is at the counter paying for a

bunch of stuff with Lloyd right beside him. We hear every

item scanned one by one.

Bein' Friends fades back in.

KEN AND LLOYD (SINGING)

That's what bein' friends is about

MERRYSVILLE FIELD - DAY

The instrumental kicks in as Ken and Lloyd (with their

backpacks now filled to the brim) walk in slow motion trying

to look badass. Ken has a boomerang on his shoulder. Lloyd

sends a bottle rocket flying behind them and it explodes.

FACTORY - DAY

Ken and Lloyd enter.

KEN (SINGING)

When you are restless and need room to

breathe

Ken stops to breathe from his inhaler. Lloyd stops to wait

for him.

LLOYD (SINGING)

I will give you all the space that you

need.

Ken puts his inhaler away and catches up with Lloyd.

KEN (SINGING)

And when you're ready for my company

They resume walking.

LLOYD (SINGING)

I will come around just call on to me

FACTORY - DAY

They attempt to sneak past Dr. Distorto, but are immediately

spotted, as the doctor sends a robot after them.

Ken attacks him with his bat.

KEN (SINGING)

Maybe now you have figured it out

Lloyd attacks him with a bottle rocket and the robot is

destroyed.

LLOYD (SINGING)

That's what bein' a friend is about

KEN (SINGING)

When you need someone who feels the

way you do

LLOYD (SINGING)

Won't you think about me

Ken PK beams Dr. Distorto, who runs frantically to put out

the fire on his lab coat.

KEN (SINGING)

Someone who can pick you up when you

are blue

LLOYD (SINGING)

Don't you ever doubt me

Dr. Distorto manages to put out the fire and seemingly snaps

out of a trance.

KEN AND LLOYD (SINGING)

I'll be there someway somehow

That's bein' friends is about

The doctor thanks the kids by offering them bottle rockets.

He also gives them a hat. Ken examines it and finds a label

marked with "Ana Hopeful, 220 Pillsburrough, Snowman".

SANTA CLAUS STATION - EVENING

Ken is on the phone while Lloyd waits.

LLOYD (SINGING)

I'm your friend

'til the end

Ken hangs up and they start walking.

KEN (SINGING)

Ey-oh eh-oh

LLOYD (SINGING)

Count on me

A bag lady approaches them and starts trying to pick a fight.

LLOYD (SINGING)

Through the sunshine and the rain

Ken takes a step back.

Paradise and back again

Ken takes another step back.

KEN (SINGING)

Eh-oh eh-oh

Lloyd hits the lady, and she snaps out of a trance. They head

to the train door and board.

LLOYD (SINGING)

Count on me

TRAIN - EVENING

Ken and Lloyd are walking down the aisle.

KEN (SINGING)

And you ask me you know that it's true

LLOYD (SINGING)

There is not a thing that I wouldn't

do

KEN (SINGING)

I'd follow you to the ends of the

Earth

LLOYD (SINGING)

That's how much I think our friendship

is worth

Ken takes a seat.

KEN (SINGING)

Maybe now you have figured it out

Lloyd sits down next to him.

LLOYD (SINGING)

That's what bein' a friend is about

They look out the window and see a landscape crawling with

enemies.

KEN (SINGING)

When there's something that you just

don't understand

LLOYD (SINGING)

Won't you think about me

KEN (SINGING)

I'll be more than glad to lend a

helping hand

LLOYD (SINGING)

Don't you ever doubt me

KEN AND LLOYD (SINGING)

I'll be there someway somehow

We get a sweeping shot of the train passing through a field.

KEN AND LLOYD (SINGING)

That's what bein' friends is about

Optional moment start.

Lloyd goes to whisper in Ken's ear.

LLOYD (SINGING)

Tell me all your secrets

I will swear to keep them

Let me know your problems

I will help you solve them

KEN

When your heart is aching

I'll stop it from breaking

When your dreams are crumbling

Call me I'll come running

Optional moment end.

TRAIN - NIGHT

Music: Snowman

The train emerges from a tunnel in a snowy field as we cut to

the interior, where Lloyd shakes a sleeping Ken awake.

LLOYD (POINTING AT THE WINDOW)

Look!

Ken looks out the window and sees the beautiful field of

snow.

LLOYD

I think we're almost there.

KEN

Now I see why they call this place

Snowman.

The train pulls into the station.

INTERCOM

We have reached our snowy terminus of

Snowman. Please exit the train. Thank

you for travelling with us. We hope to

see you again.

Ken and Lloyd get up and exit the train.

SNOWMAN - NIGHT

The kids make their way out of the station and and follow a

path to the town. Ken takes out the hat and examines it.

KEN

220 Pillsburrough. Any idea where that

is?

LLOYD

Your guess is as good as mine.

They wander for a bit. Eventually, they come to a street sign

labeled Pillsburrough Lane.

LLOYD

There. Pillsburrough. Do you see 220?

They look at the numbers of the houses. 217, 218, 219, then

nothing. The road just ends. On the other side is 221, 222,

223.

KEN

There's no 220! The road just ends!

LLOYD

Are you sure? That can't be right.

Let's go take a closer look.

They go to the end of the street and find that it curves off

into the bottom of a ravine. There's a sign a little ways

down saying "Snowman Community Church 220 Pillsburrough".

LLOYD

Well there we go.

CHURCH PATH - NIGHT

The party are making their way along the road.

KEN

Are you sure we should travelling this

road at night?

LLOYD

Absolutely. What could possibly go

wrong?

They encounter a pack of wolves blocking the way. The wolves

growl before starting to chase them back the way they came.

As they are running. Ken throws his boomerang at one of the

wolves and knocks him out. He PK beams at another wolf, but

misses. They come to a dead end. They turn around and see

that they're surrounded. Suddenly a wave of fire overtakes

the wolves, vaporizing them instantly.

ANA

I hope I didn't hurt you.

The figure of a young girl emerges as the flames die down.

DISTANT VOICE

Ana!

ANA

Sorry, gotta go. I'm not supposed to

be out.

She runs away, and the two others take off after her.

KEN

Hey wait!

A log falls over in front of them and they lose her.

SNOWMAN COMMUNITY CHURCH EXTERIOR - NIGHT

Ken and Lloyd are walking along the path. Suddenly, they see

the church.

LLOYD

The church!

They run up to the the church and knock on the door. The

priest opens the door.

PRIEST

What are you boys doing out here at

this time of night? It's not safe.

Come in!

SNOWMAN COMMUNITY CHURCH INTERIOR - NIGHT

They walk into the church. Ana is standing by a stained glass

window staring outside. She turns around and makes eye

contact with Ken before looking away in shyness.

PRIEST

Why did you come here? You shouldn't

be roaming this valley at night these

days. We've been having serious

problems with wolves and even bears.

LLOYD

Well, we found, or rather we were

given a hat

He gives Ken a little nudge, and Ken takes out the hat.

LLOYD

that said it belonged to someone named

Ana living here.

PRIEST

Oh thank you so much. Ana!

Ana comes running to them.

ANA

Yes?

PRIEST

Someone found your hat.

Ken hands her the hat and she blushes.

ANA (SHYLY)

Thank you.

PRIEST

Tell me, where did you kids come from.

KEN

I'm from Podunk and he's from

Merrysville.

PRIEST

Podunk and Merrysville?! How did you

kids get all the way here.

KEN

We took the train, of course.

PRIEST

Your parents must be worried sick!

KEN

I phoned mine before leaving and they

said it was okay 'cause I was with a

friend.

LLOYD

My parents don't care what I do. I

once brought home a snake and they

didn't ask any questions.

PRIEST

Poor you, you don't have loving

parents?

Ken wanders off to chat with Ana.

LLOYD

Of course they love me, they just

trust me a lot.

PRIEST

Oh my, you went through a lot just to

return a hat.

LLOYD

Truth is we were just bored and

thought going for a trip would be fun.

PRIEST

Well, you chose the wrong time for

that.

KEN

So you're Ana.

ANA

Yeah, that's me. Hi.

KEN

I'm Ken.

ANA

Nice to meet you Ken.

KEN

You've been giving me strange looks.

Is there something wrong.

ANA (BLUSHING)

Oh, no, it's just...I've been seeing

you in my dreams.

KEN

What?!

ANA

Yeah, I- I don't know what it means. I

think it has something to do with my

powers.

KEN

Powers?

ANA

Yeah, ever since I was little, I've

had the ability to do strange things

like shoot fire from my fingertips.

People say I'm a demon, my dad says

I'm a saint, and I don't know who I

am.

KEN

Don't listen to what other people say.

I've got those powers too. At least,

since today. I don't know why or how

it happened but it did.

ANA

I did some research at the library. I

found a book detailing it all.

She takes out an old book.

ANA

Don't tell anyone I didn't return it.

I don't intend to.

KEN (CROSSING HIS HEART)

Promise.

She opens up the book and they take a seat.

ANA

It details all sorts of weird

abilities called PSI.

KEN

What does PSI stand for?

ANA

It's short for psionics. For example

this is PSI Shield.

KEN

That's the first one I did back at the

zoo!

ANA

And this is PK beam.

KEN

I did that one too! Wait, why's it

called PK instead of PSI?

ANA

It stands for psy...tcho...keenetic?

KEN

Let me see?

She passes him the book as he comes in closer. She blushes

intensely.

KEN

I think it's pronounced psychokinetic.

ANA

Huh. Psychokinetic. Anyway, it means

stuff like summoning thunder, fire, or

ice. For example this is PK fire. It

can hit many targets at once.

KEN

That's awesome!

ANA

I know, right? Shame not everyone sees

it that way. It's understandable

though when you accidentally burn

their house down with PK fire.

PRIEST

Alright, you kids should get some

sleep. There's no way I'm letting you

back out at night with all the

dangerous beasts around, so you'll

sleep at the presbytery with us. You

can leave in the morning.

PRESBYTERY - NIGHT

Ken is in bed, tossing and turning.

DREAM

Closeup of Giygas.

GIYGAS

Ken. Do not trust Queen Mary. She is

deceiving you.

MAGICANT - NIGHT

Ken wakes up in Magicant. He looks around and sees Ana and

Lloyd, looking confused.

KEN

Magicant?!

LLOYD

You know this place?

KEN

Yeah, I've been here once before,

earlier yesterday.

LLOYD

What is it?

KEN

It's called Magicant. I think it's

some sort of dream world.

LLOYD

That would explain how we got here.

ANA

So what do we do now?

KEN

Uh...go to the castle?

ANA

There's a castle?

KEN

Yeah, it's around here...somewhere.

Ken looks around for it, but to no avail. Ana wanders off

without them noticing.

LLOYD

I guess we can just wander. This place

can't be that big, can it?

KEN

I honestly don't know.

ANA

Hey there's a cave here!

MAGICANT CAVE

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd are walking through the cave. Suddenly,

they come to a sleeping dragon. They start slowly backing

away when the dragon wakes up and breathes fire at them. The

kid run and hide behind some rocks before it breathes fire at

them. The rock protects them from the fire.

KEN

This may have been a mistake.

ANA

Look, we have to beat it before we can

go anyway.

KEN

Well what do you suggest?

ANA

PK Freeze!

Ana traps the dragon in ice.

LLOYD

Now what?

ANA

We attack it of course.

They start hitting it with a variety of weapons and objects.

The ice breaks and dragon roars. The kids all run screaming.

KEN

Now what?!

ANA

I don't know, just keep hitting it.

They attack it, Ken with his boomerang, Ana with PK beam, and

Lloyd with a laser gun. Eventually the dragon lets out a

final roar and topples over, lifeless.

LLOYD

We just beat a living creature to

death! Yay?

There's a flash.

SPOOKANE - MORNING

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd wake up in the middle of the street. They

all get up.

ANA

What time is it?

Lloyd checks his watch.

LLOYD

5 in the morning. A little early to be

up, but not worth going back to bed.

Especially when there's no bed around.

Ken puts his hands in his pockets, but immediately takes them

back out.

KEN

Hey guys, look I found.

Ken holds up a key.

KEN

It was my pocket when we woke up.

LLOYD

What good is key if we don't know what

it's for?

Ken reaches into his pocket again.

KEN

What's this?

He takes out a piece of paper that says: It's the key to

Rosemary Manor.

KEN

It says "It's the key to Rosemary

Manor."

LLOYD

Okay then. That's odd.

ANA

I wonder where that is.

KEN

Probably around here somewhere,

wherever here is.

The camera zooms out dramatically to show the size of the

neighborhood.

KEN

Wait, wait...I got another one.

Ken takes out a piece of paper that says: The address is 33

Downing Street.

KEN

Okay, we have the address.

ROSEMARY MANOR EXTERIOR - MORNING

KEN

Well, this is it.

ANA

It looks creepy.

LLOYD

And abandoned.

KEN

Well clearly somebody in Magicant,

possibly Queen Mary herself wants us

to go here, so there must be a good

reason.

ROSEMARY MANOR INTERIOR - MORNING

Ken opens the door.

KEN

Hello? Is there anybody here?

An alarm ghost peers out from behind some furniture. Ken lets

out a little yelp, than begins slowly walking towards it,

with Ana and Lloyd in tow.

KEN

Hey there little buddy. Are you all

alone?

ALARM GHOST

GAAAAAAAAAAABALALALLARARALALARALA!

A whole slew of ghost appear from every nook and cranny.

ROSEMARY MANOR EXTERIOR - MORNING

The crew bursts out of the manor screaming.

They stop by some trees to catch their breath.

ANA

Now what?!

KEN

There weren't that many. We can take

'em.

LLOYD

There were hundreds!

KEN

Now let's not blow things out of

proportion. Maybe there's a way we can

hit multiple targets at once.

ANA

That's it! I'll use PK fire.

LLOYD

Using a fire-based attack in an

enclosed wooden space sounds like a

terrible idea.

KEN

You have a point. Can we put out the

fire afterwards?

ANA

I can try PK freeze.

KEN

Okay, so you'll use PK fire to knock

out all the ghosts, then PK freeze to

extinguish the fire. Let's do this.

ROSEMARY MANOR INTERIOR - MORNING

The kids slowly make their way inside, Ana in the lead.

KEN

Hey ghosts! We're back!

The alarm ghost peaks from behind the furniture.

KEN

We're coming for you!

ALARM GHOST

GAAAAAAAAAAABALALALLARARALALARALA!

The other ghosts all pop out of hiding.

KEN

Now!

ANA

PK fire!

Ana uses PK fire, instantly incinerating all the ghosts, as

well as setting the room on fire. Ana begins shooting PK

freeze everywhere, putting out the fire. The group pats down

the tiny remaining flames on the floor with their feet.

KEN

There! Worked like a charm.

The camera zooms out. The whole room is scorched black. There

are holes in the floor. A tiny chunk of the ceiling falls

down, landing with a thump.

KEN

Eh, it was coming down anyway.

Suddenly a piano is heard playing from one of the distant

rooms.

LLOYD

Guys do you hear that?

ANA

Yeah.

KEN

Someone's playing the piano.

ROSEMARY MANOR HALL - MORNING

The group sneaks up to a doorway and, peeking through, they

find a piano in a room playing itself. Ken starts walking up

to it. A humanoid ghost appears on the bench, playing the

piano. The kids all gasp.

PIANO GHOST

Hello there. Did you come to hear me

play?

KEN

Who are you?

Ana and Lloyd come out from around the corner.

ROSEMARY

Why I'm Helen Rosemary, the owner of

this fine establishment. Or at least I

was. Thank you for dealing with those

awful, pesky little critters. I can

now rest easy knowing my house is

uninhabited. Before I go, though,

would you like to hear my song?

KEN

Uh, sure.

Rosemary sings a song while playing it on the

piano. Sorry I don't know which song to use

here. I'm open to suggestions.

The kids all clap.

ANA

That was wonderful.

LLOYD

It was.

ROSEMARY

Thank you. Thank you very much,

children. You are so kind. Now I must

bid you farewell. Goodbye.

Rosemary vanishes into thin air.

ANA

Well that was something.

KEN

I think I know why we were sent here.

LLOYD

To help out the ghost of Helen

Rosemary?

KEN

No, to learn her song.

ANA AND LLOYD

What?

KEN

When I first set out on my journey, I

didn't really know what I was looking

for beyond one thing Queen Mary told

me about: the Eight Melodies.

LLOYD

Who's Queen Mary?

ANA

What are the Eight Melodies?

KEN

I don't really have the answers to

your questions. all I can say is that

Queen Mary is the queen of Magicant,

and she sent me on a quest to learn

the Eight Melodies, whatever they are.

I think Rosemary's song was one of

them.

ANA

Then that's one down, seven to go?

KEN

Do you think the Flying Men's song

counted?

LLOYD

Let's assume it does. Then that means

we have two out of eight melodies.

ANA

So where to next?

KEN

Well there were also train tickets to

Ellay in my pocket.

LLOYD

Geez, they might as well have given

you a whole strategy guide.

SPOOKANE TRAIN STATION - MORNING

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd board the train.

TRAIN - DAY

The group is seated together. Ana is reading a pamphlet.

LLOYD

So what's the plan?

KEN

We're taking this train all the way to

the Terminus in Youngtown, where we

can try to find Ana's mom. From there

we can take a bus to Ellay.

LLOYD

What do we do once we get to Ellay?

ANA

Well according to this pamphlet, the

Live House is the musical heart of the

city.

The conductor walks in.

ANA

All the famous musicians go there. So

we go there...

KEN

...and we learn the next melody!

Alright, we're on a roll!

The conductor gets uncomfortably close to Ken.

CONDUCTOR

Better make that rock and roll.

KEN

Wah! Who are you?!

CONDUCTOR

I'm the conductor. I'm the one who

tells the train when to start and when

to stop, but most importantly,

He puts a pair of shades on.

CONDUCTOR

I know how to rock!

KEN

What?

CONDUCTOR

Don't you know what train line this

is?

Music: Paradise Line

CONDUCTOR (SINGING)

The Paradise Special's

Pullin' into the station

Hurry up gotta get on board

Adventure is the ticket

To our destination

Come on, now don't be slow

Here we go, down the track

Paradise Special movin' down the track

KEN

Are you drunk?

CONDUCTOR (SINGING)

Half the fun of travel's

Just the journey there

lighten up and enjoy the show

We're gonna make it now

With hours to spare

Hey don't you hear that whistle blow

Moanin' low, the wheels talk back

Raisin' a racket like a yakity yak

Now we're goin' in style

Let's start wearin' a smile

Life keeps gettin' better all the time

So much better

Takin' the Paradise Line

Now the locomotive's steamin'

Like a runaway

So come on, let's rock and roll

And by this time tomorrow

We'll be so far away

If there's one thing that I know

Then I know we won't be back

Paradise Special never comin' back

Just relax for a while

Watch the world goin' by

Just as long as we're together we'll

be fine

ANA AND LLOYD (SINGING)

We'll be fine

Takin' the Paradise Line

Life is fine

On the Paradise Line

You and I

On the Paradise Line

Life is fine

On the Paradise Line

You and I

On the Paradise Line

The conductor grabs an electric guitar and performs the

instrumental.

KEN

Oh, I think I get it.

KEN (SINGING)

You may say I'm fool

CONDUCTOR (SINGING)

Wave your troubles goodbye

KEN (SINGING)

Feelin' the way that I do

CONDUCTOR (SINGING)

Leave your sadness behind

We can ride away forever you and I

Yeah forever

Takin' the Paradise Line

Takin' the Paradise Line

Takin' the Paradise Line

There's a big thud and everyone topples over.

ANA

What was that?

LLOYD

Whatever it was, it could probably

have been avoided if the conductor had

actually been, you know, conducting.

CONDUCTOR

Please, I' got this all under control.

TRAIN EXTERIOR - DAY

The conductor steps out, followed by the kids. The rails at

the front are bent sharply upwards.

CONDUCTOR

Oh no. Looks like you'll have to walk

from here. This isn't gonna be fixed

for quite a while. Just follow the

tracks and you should reach Youngtown.

YUCCA DESERT - DAY

The kids are travelling through the dunes, following the

rails. They all look exhausted.

ANA

I swear if we don't find water in the

next ten minutes, I'm gonna collapse.

LLOYD

Me too.

KEN

Look, guys, I know we're all thirsty,

but we've gotta pull through.

LLOYD

Hey what's that green thing over

there!

ANA

It's an oasis!

The group is suddenly reinvigorated and veers away from the

track to head towards the oasis.

OASIS - DAY

An old man comes out of a tent. There are military vehicles

around him, and a pond behind. He spots the kids approaching

in the distance, and gives a look of horror. The kids run

towards him.

VETERAN

What are you kids doing in the middle

of the desert?! Don't you know how

dangerous it is?!

KEN

We were following the railway to get

to Youngtown after our train broke

down. we're so glad we finally found a

place to rest.

VETERAN

Well so am I. The desert is not to be

traveled lightly. Certainly never on

foot. Come in, let me get you some

water.

TENT - DAY

The veteran and the kids are sitting at a table. The kids

each down an entire bottle of water before breathing a sigh

of relief.

ANA

That felt so good. So what are you

doing out here?

VETERAN

Me? I'm a veteran of the civil war.

Decades ago I fought in these

scorching hot dunes, and now I give

tours of them in my airplane. I can

give you kids one if you'd like. I'll

even take you to Youngtown.

KEN

Aww, yeah, that'd be sweet!

PLANE - DAY

The veteran and the kids are in an old, weather-worn fighter

plane.

VETERAN

You know it's not just the heat and

the cold that are dangerous here.

There might still be landmines

leftover from the war.

ANA

Landmines?!

VETERAN

Well, maybe. Most of them have been

removed, but the desert is hard to

navigate, so there may still be some

hiding. Anyway, here's an old

Federation bunker. It's in ruins now,

since, well, you know how the war

ended for them.

KEN

Can we go there?!

VETERAN

Eh, I dunno...

KIDS

Please.

VETERAN

Alright, but I'm gonna charge you

extra. We're gonna need to head back

to camp first, though.

OASIS - DAY

The veteran leads the kids to a vehicle covered in tarp.

VETERAN

There's a giant Federation robot still

guarding the place, not programmed to

realize the war has ended. We'll need

to go in a tank.

He removes the tarp, revealing a tank.

VETERAN

Thankfully, nobody wanted any after

the war, so I got to keep one. Hop in.

TANK DRIVING AREA

The veteran is driving, with Lloyd watching him.

LLOYD

So how do you drive this thing?

VETERAN

You pull on the levers in the

direction you want to go in. When

you're going straight you pull both.

When you're turning you only pull the

one in the direction you're turning.

LLOYD

Oh I see.

VETERAN

You wanna try?

LLOYD

Sure.

TANK GUNNER AREA

Ken is manning the guns, with Ana by his side. He's looking

around with the periscope.

ANA

Say, Ken, it's been really nice being

around you. There aren't any boys like

you back home.

KEN

Well it's not everybody who can use

PSI.

ANA

That's not what I meant. I mean,

you're special.

KEN

Special how?

ANA

Special as in, I reallyKEN

Bunker spotted! Sorry what were you

saying?

ANA

Ah, it's nothing.

BUNKER EXTERIOR - DAY

The tank approaches a massive robot guarding the entrance.

TANK DRIVING AREA

VETERAN

Fire at will!

TANK GUNNER AREA

Ken takes aim.

BUNKER EXTERIOR - DAY

The tank fires at the robot. This makes his eyes light up,

and he begins retaliating. The tank is bruised but manages to

fire another shot, shutting the eyes down again, and causing

the robot to topple onto the tank, crushing it. The veteran

and the kids emerge from beneath the wreckage.

VETERAN

Well, it looks like we have no ride

home. From where we are, there's no

point going back for the plane, so you

might as well head for Youngtown that

way.

He points in a direction.

KEN

Alright, but first let's explore!

LLOYD

Yeah!

VETERAN

Okay. I'm gonna head back to my camp.

Good luck!

BUNKER INTERIOR

The kids carefully make their way through the bunker.

Eventually, they come across a monkey.

KEN

A monkey? What's he doing here?

MONKEY (POINTING)

The right way is that way.

The kids all gasp.

KEN

A monkey that talks?!

MONKEY

Yeah, yeah, I talk, whatever. You need

to go that way.

ANA

Um, okay?

They start heading in the direction indicated by the monkey,

but come to a dead end.

LLOYD

What are we looking for.

KEN

Nothing. I think the monkey lied to

us.

They turn back and meet up with the monkey again after taking

a different route.

KEN

Why'd you send us the wrong way?!

MONKEY

Huh? I've never met you guys before.

ANA

I think it's a different monkey.

KEN

Sorry, we came across another monkey

who thought it was funny to send us in

the wrong direction.

MONKEY

It's okay, I understand.

MONKEY (POINTING)

You should be going this way.

They follow the monkey's directions and eventually come to an

other dead end.

KEN

Again?! I swear these monkeys are

driving me insane!

Ana puts her hand on his shoulder and blushes.

ANA

It's okay Ken. We're all with you on

this. Next time we see a monkey, we'll

just ignore it.

They turn back and take a different route. They eventually

come to yet another monkey.

MONKEY (POINTING)

Hey, guys, I think you're trying to go

that way.

The kids keep walking past him in the direction he wasn't

pointing.

KEN

No we aren't.

The monkey starts following them.

MONKEY

Seriously, though, I think you're

lost. You should have turned right

earlier.

They come to another intersection.

MONKEY (POINTING)

Oh! Oh! This way! If you turn this way

you can still get there.

They keep walking the other way.

MONKEY

Guys?

They come to a big room filled with monkeys.

MONKEY

I'm sorry your majesty! I tried to

deviate them from their course but

failed.

MONKEY KING

I understand. You are forgiven.

Intruders! Why have you come here? Are

you here to kidnap my wife again?

KEN

Kidnap your wife? Why would we ever

want to do that?

MONKEY KING

The last time humans came here, they

kidnapped her for her singing voice

and sent her to a prison in the west

among many other creatures.

KEN

Oh you mean the zoo!

MONKEY KING

If that is what you call it. Luckily,

she has since returned following the

chaos of the descent of the starman in

the prison.

KEN

You mean that robot thing? I destroyed

it! It can't threaten you now.

MONKEY KING

Very well, but you still might.

KEN

Nonono, we come in peace. Please, may

we hear the voice of your lovely wife?

MONKEY KING

Why should I allow it?

KEN

She may know one of the melodies we

need to defeat the starmen.

MONKEY KING

Defeat the starmen? With song?

KEN

Yes.

MONKEY KING

Hm... Alright. You may hear her song.

But afterwards you must leave at once.

KEN

Deal.

MONKEY KING

Coco? Sing these visitors a song.

Coco emerges from the crowd.

Music: Starman

MONKEY QUEEN (SINGING)

Didn't know what time it was and the

lights were low

I leaned back on my radio

Some chimp was layin' down some get it

on rock 'n' roll, he said

Then the loud sound did seem to fade

Came back like a slow voice on a wave

of phase haze

That weren't no D.J. that was hazy

cosmic jive

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me:

Let the children lose it

Let the children use it

Let all the children boogie

Another monkey plays the instrumental on an electric guitar.

I had to phone someone so I picked on

you

Hey, that's far out so you heard him

too

Switch on the TV we may pick him up on

channel two

Look out your window I can see his

light

If we can sparkle he may land tonight

Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us

locked up in fright

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me:

Let the children lose it

Let the children use it

Let all the children boogie

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me:

Let the children lose it

Let the children use it

Let all the children boogie

ANA

Wow. That was amazing.

MONKEY QUEEN

Thank you.

KEN

Thank you so much for singing. We'll

be on our way now.

The kids leave.

BUNKER EXTERIOR - EVENING

The kids emerge from the bunker.

ANA

Hey, the weather's actually quite

comfortable now.

KEN

That's good, cuz we've got a long way

to go.

YUCCA DESERT - EVENING

The kids are trudging through the desert. They come to the

edge into some grass. In the distance they see pine trees and

a railroad.

LLOYD

The railroad!

KEN

I guess you could say we're back on

track. Haha.

YOUNGTOWN - NIGHT

The kids arrive at Youngtown.

LLOYD

We should find a place to sleep.

ANA (POINTING)

There's a hotel there.

They start heading towards it.

HOTEL LOBBY - NIGHT

The kids walk in and go to the counter.

KEN

Room for three please.

RECEPTIONIST

You're lucky. We were about to close

for the night. That'll be 18$ please.

KEN

18$?! Wow!

Ken hands over the money and the receptionist gives him a

key.

RECEPTIONIST

Sleep tight...and don't let the bed

bug bite.

They head to the elevator.

ELEVATOR

KEN

184?! That's only 6$ each! What a

steal!

ANA

I dunno... Seems suspicious to me.

KEN

You worry too much.

ANA

I think it's fair to say we may have

enemies at this point. This could be a

trap.

KEN

You're overthinking it.

HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

The kids enter.

KEN

I'm sure you'll feel better about it

once you get a good night's sleep.

Ken jumps facedown onto a bed and closes his eyes.

ANA

You're not even brushing your teeth?

Ken, at least take off your shoes.

Without opening his eyes he wiggles his feet until his shoes

come loose.

LLOYD

Good night.

ANA

Good night.

KEN (MUMBLING)

Good night.

DREAM

Ken is floating. Giygas's shadowy figure circles around him,

never coming fully into sight.

GIYGAS

Why do you continue to hunt down the

melodies? My starmen will find you.

KEN

Who are you?

GIYGAS

Has no one ever told you of your great

grandparents George and Maria?

KEN

They mysteriously disappeared, and

George suddenly returned years later

having gone crazy.

GIYGAS

Did George not mention me? Did he not

mention Giygas?

92.

HOTEL ROOM - MORNING

ANA

Wake up, sleepy head.

Ken opens his eyes to find Ana standing with her face mere

centimeters from his own. He recoils in shock, letting out a

small scream, and rolls off the other side of the bed.

ANA

Oh no! Are you okay?

She rushes over to the other side of the bed to see him.

KEN (ANNOYED)

Ana! Don't scare me like that!

ANA

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Who knew

you were such a scaredy cat.

KEN (ANGRY)

Scaredy cat?! I am not a scaredy cat!

ANA (TEASING)

Scaredy cat, scaredy cat.

KEN

I just had a nightmare, okay!

LLOYD

Will you two hurry up? We've got

places to go and things to do.

HOTEL LOBBY - MORNING

The elevator doors open and the kids walk out and are

immediately shot at by an array of PK beams, which Ken just

barely manages to absorb with a PSI shield. They are

surrounded by three starmen.

KEN

starmen!

Ana and Lloyd get into battle stances, with Lloyd drawing a

ray gun.

Music: Battle with a Dangerous Foe

The starmen keep firing PK beams at them, all of which are

absorbed by the shield.

93.

ANA

I'll use PK fire to take 'em all out

at once.

LLOYD

No. They've blocked the exits. You'd

take us out with them in the ensuing

fire.

ANA

Then what do you suggest?

LLOYD

What other PK moves can you use?

KEN

Please hurry! I can't hold this shield

forever.

ANA

We might not be able to take 'em all

on, but maybe I could use PK freeze on

a couple so we'd only have to deal

with two.

LLOYD

Sounds like a plan.

KEN (STRAINING)

Do it!

ANA

PK freeze!

She PK freezes a starman. Ken collapse, but Ana catches him.

Lloyd begins shooting the remaining starmen as they fire back

at him with PK beam.

LLOYD

We need to get some cover!

ANA

Behind the columns!

Ana and Lloyd drag Ken behind a column. Lloyd dashes out from

behind it and shoots at the starmen, knocking out one of

them, while making his way to the other column. From there he

takes cover momentarily before resuming his shootout from

behind the column. Eventually, he shoots down the last

starman.

94.

The hotel is in ruins. Lloyd rushes over to Ana and Ken. Ana

is reviving Ken with PSI Super Heal.

LLOYD

Is he gonna make it?

Ken starts coughing. Ana immediately hugs him.

KEN

Can't...breathe.

ANA

Sorry!

She gives him some space, leaning him against the column. Ken

catches his breath after a moment.

ANA

Don't push yourself so hard!

KEN

I had to...to protect you.

She kisses him. He is initially surprised but quickly warms

up to the kiss.

LLOYD

We could've just backed into the

elevator while we were planning.

Ken and Ana are too busy kissing to listen to Lloyd.

LLOYD

Alright then, lovebirds. Don't listen

to Lloyd.

YOUNGTOWN - MORNING

Music: Youngtown

The group exits the hotel. They look around and see no one

but children. They wander a little. A kid walks up to them.

KID

Milk!

LLOYD

Where are all the adults?

KID

They all went away. A big ship came

95.

from the sky and took them all away.

KEN

You mean...they were abducted by

aliens?!

KID (SHRUGGING)

Sure.

The kid walks away.

LLOYD

We've got to rescue all the town's

adults. Hey kid!

KID

Yeah?

LLOYD

Which way did the ship go?

KID (POINTING)

That way.

KEN

That's Mount Itoi. I heard it's very

dangerous.

LLOYD

Let's to our original plan for now of

heading to Ellay. We can tackle the

mountain when we're a little stronger.

ANA

How are we gonna get there? All the

buses to here are on strike.

KEN

Wow, that's awfully inconvenient

timing. I guess we'll go on foot. It

can't be any worse than the desert.

SWAMP - DAY

The kids are wearing boots walking in mud up to their ankles.

LLOYD

Thank god we go these boots or we'd be

in real trouble.

96.

ANA

Don't use the Lord's name in vein.

You'll go to Hell.

LLOYD

Ana, God isn't real.

ANA

Yes he is!

KEN

Guys, can you stop arguing? It's

really irritating.

Suddenly they see some teenagers in a pickup truck with three

reindeer in it coming near them at a snails pace.

TRUCK - DAY

Johnny is driving, with Teddy in the other seat.

JOHNNY

I told ya man, these reindeer are too

heavy. We're rolling at, like, 3

kilometers an hour.

TEDDY

Just think about how hilarious it'll

be when the town of Reindeer find out

they have no more reindeer.

JOHNNY

It's still funny, it's just, I think

we're far enough away now. We should

just let them out.

TEDDY

Alright.

SWAMP - DAY

The truck comes to a stop not far from the kids. They start

running towards it.

KIDS

Hey, over here!

The teens don't notice them, and by the time they make it to

the road, they're already long gone, rolling much faster than

before.

97.

ANA

Now what?

Ken looks at the reindeer.

KEN

I think I have an idea.

ROAD - DAY

Music: Chuck Berry Medley

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd are speeding down the road on the backs

of the reindeer.

KEN (SINGING)

Out of all the reindeers you know

you're the mastermind

Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too

far behind

Run, run Rudolph, or we'll never make

it to town

Come on make him hurry, tell him he

can take the freeway down

Run, run Rudolph 'cause I'm reelin'

like a merry-go-round

They catch up to the teens in the pickup. Teddy looks in the

mirror and lowers his shades to look more closely. The kids

on reindeer are in the mirror. He has a shocked expression,

and turns his around out the window. He sees the kids riding

the reindeer down the road right behind them.

TEDDY

Hey Johnny, there's some kids trying

to take the reindeer back to town.

They're ruining our prank.

JOHNNY

Don't worry. We're headed straight for

Ellay, so they're only taking them

farther off course.

TEDDY

I'll try to lose 'em anyway. Can't

have them following us to our hideout.

98.

Teddy grabs the roof of the car and spins himself around into

the back of the pickup. He picks up an electric guitar and

starts playing.

TEDDY (SINGING)

Deep down in Louisiana close to New

Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the

evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth

and wood

Where lived a country boy named Johnny

B. Goode

Who never ever learned to read or

write so well

But he was drivin' a car just like

he's ringin' a bell

Go go

Johnny turns the steering wheel harshly and the car makes a

sharp turn.

Go Johnny go go

Johnny turns the steering wheel harshly and the car makes a

sharp turn.

Go Johnny go go

Johnny turns the steering wheel harshly and the car makes a

sharp turn.

Go Johnny go go

Johnny turns the steering wheel harshly and the car makes a

sharp turn.

Go Johnny go go

Johnny smiles.

Johnny B. Goode

KEN (SINGING)

Out of all the reindeers you know

99.

you're the mastermind

Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too

far behind

Run, run Rudolph, or we'll never make

it to town

Come on make him hurry, tell him he

can take the freeway down

Run, run Rudolph 'cause I'm reelin'

like a merry-go-round

TEDDY (SINGING)

He used to carry all his car keys in a

gunny sack

Drivin' 'tween the tree by the

railroad track

Oh, the engineers would see him

parking in the shade

Strumming with the rhythm that his

copilot made

People passing by they would stop and

say

"Oh my that little country boy is

drivin' away"

Go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Johnny B. Goode

Teddy strums his guitar through the instrumental.

KEN (SINGING)

Hope this is the right way to Ellay

we've come so far

100.

Never thought I'd have to fight a rock

and roll electric guitar

And then away goes Rudolph a whizzing

like a shooting star

Run, run Rudolph, or we'll never make

it to town

Come on make him hurry, tell him he

can take the freeway down

Run, run Rudolph, reeling like a merrygo-round

TEDDY (SINGING)

Go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go

Johnny B. Goode

The music fades as the truck and reindeer keep going into the

distance passing a sign saying "Welcome to Ellay".

ELLAY - DAY

The truck and reindeer slow down as they go along the street.

A police car pulls up behind the kids with its light and

sirens on. The kids stop and a policewoman steps out of the

car.

POLICEWOMAN

Do you have a permit to ride reindeer

in a city street? Who am I kidding,

you can't even get a permit for that.

What do you think you're doing? Where

are your parents? Who even are your

parents? I'm taking you in for further

questioning. Step off of the reindeer.

They do as she says.

101.

ELLAY POLICE DEPARTMENT - DAY

The kids are sitting in a jail cell. Johnny shows up.

JOHNNY

I'm their dad.

The secretary hands him some papers and he signs. She opens

the jail door and lets the kids out.

JOHNNY

After the crazy stunt you pulled back

there, no way, I'm letting you rot in

jail. You kids are awesome. Just don't

tell Teddy I did this. He didn't seem

to like you.

KEN

Thanks.

They exit the building.

ELLAY - DAY

The kids are walking down the sidewalk.

KEN

Well, what now?

LLOYD

The Live House.

KEN

Oh, right, right, the Live House.

Where can we get tickets?

LLOYD

I dunno.

ANA

I guess we'll have to look around.

Whaddya say we split up?

LLOYD

That sound incredibly unKEN

Yeah, let's do that. Meet you guys

here in an hour.

102.

ELLAY - DAY

Ken is waiting at the meeting spot. Lloyd arrives.

KEN

Lloyd! Did you find anything?

LLOYD

I didn't find any info on tickets, but

I did find a really cool observatory.

KEN

Cool, but guess what I found?

Ken takes three tickets out of his pocket and shows them to

Lloyd.

LLOYD

Woah! Where'd'you find them?

KEN

Let's just a say a nice street vendor

was selling 'em.

LLOYD

Street vendor? How much did pay for

these.

KEN

A fair price.

ANA

Wow, only 350 each.

She passes each of them a ticket. Ken is dumbfounded.

KEN

350 each?! I payed 1200 for each of

them!

ANA

1200?! Where'd'ya buy them, in front

of the Live House?

KEN

Yeah, why?

ANA

Of course they're gonna charge more on

the spot. People are already there and

willing to pay more to get in.

103.

Ken sighs.

ANA

Don't worry about it. You know what

will cheer you up? Some strawberry

tofu.

KEN

Strawberry what?

ANA

Strawberry tofu. I got some at the

department store while I was there

buying the tickets.

LLOYD

Strawberry tofu, huh? The scientists

at the observatory sure seemed keen on

tasting that.

ANA

Well why don't we go there and share

it with them?

KEN

But the Live House!

ANA

Will still be open for another 6

hours. We have time.

OBSERVATORY - EVENING

The kids walk in, with Ana in the lead holding out a package

of strawberry tofu. Three scientists are there.

ANA

Who wants some strawberry tofu?

The three scientists all coming rushing towards her.

ANA

Calm down, there's enough for

everybody. But in exchange we'll need

equipment.

SCIENTIST 1

Will Live House tickets do?

LLOYD

Again? We don't three tickets each.

104.

ANA

No. We need enough gear to take on

Mount Itoi.

SCIENTIST 2

Mount Itoi?!

The scientist turn away and start whispering among

themselves. The kids wait impatiently for them to finish.

Eventually they turn back around.

SCIENTIST 1

After much deliberation,...

SCIENTIST 3

...although we believe the mountain to

be unsafe for kids your age,...

Scientist 3 goes away.

SCIENTIST 2

...we deem this a necessary sacrifice

for the sake of having our strawberry

tofu.

SCIENTIST 1

So we're giving you...

Scientist 3 comes back with a crate full of gear and places

it on the ground.

SCIENTIST 3

...these weapons.

The kids rush up to the crate with a look of excitement, but

Scientist 3 raises his hand in front of them.

SCIENTIST 3

Not so fast. Give us the tofu first.

ANA

Fine.

She gives them the tofu and they take off with it to some

other room. The kids dig in to the crate. Ana grabs a frying

pan.

ANA

Does a frying pan really count as a

weapon?

105.

Lloyd jumps up in front of her flaunting a flamethrower.

LLOYD

Check it out! A flamethrower! This is

awesome!

KEN

Is that even legal?

LLOYD

Who cares?!

Ken takes out a boomerang. He compares it to the one he has

for a few seconds, then throws the old one away. As he's

putting the new one in his bag, the old one comes back and

wacks him on the back of the head, knocking him over.

KEN

Ow. Alright, well I think we're all

set for Mount Itoi. Just gotta stop by

the Live House then we're ready to go

tomorrow.

LIVE HOUSE - NIGHT

Exterior establishing shot, then cut to interior.

The kids walk in. A security guard holds out his hand and Ken

hands him three tickets. The guard lets them through.

GUARD

It'll be straight and to your right at

the end.

KEN

Thank you.

They slowly make their way through, looking all around at the

diverse crowd of people sitting at tables.

ANA

Are you sure we dressed well enough

for this?

KEN

Don't worry about it.

They reach the corner and take the door to their right. They

navigate through a short, narrow corridor, and turn right

again. They exit into a wide open area that's empty. All the

lights turn off except a spotlight on them. The camera

106.

quickly zooms out, and we see they're onstage.

ANNOUNCER (SPEAKER)

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the

Live House, the only hangout in all of

Ellay where you're the one who

performs. First up we have...

There's a moment of silence. Lloyd elbows Ken, who's standing

front and center.

KEN

Ken Anderson from Podunk.

LLOYD

Lloyd Andonuts from Merrysville.

ANA

Ana Hopeful from Snowman.

ANNOUNCER (SPEAKER)

And they will be performing...

Ken thinks for a second.

KEN

All That I Needed Was You.

Music: All That I Needed Was You

The kids start dancing to the instrumental. The spotlights

turn off and stage lights of all sorts of colors start

shining and moving. Three microphones hung from ceiling

cables drop down. The kids each grab one and unhook it from

its cable. The cables then slowly retract upwards.

Lloyd steps in front. The lights stop moving.

LLOYD (SINGING)

I used to think I was so smart

But I couldn't hide the hole in my

heart

Sad as it seems, none of my dreams

Ever came true

I used to walk the avenue

All by myself with nothing to do

107.

Kicking at cans,

He kicks an empty, bent can offstage.

half of a man

'Til I met you and I knew

I've searched for you all of my life

'Round every corner

Wishing on stars like some kind of

fool

Oh-oh

But now I've seen the star in your eye

A star shaped spotlight appears over each of them.

Those days are over

It rises from the floor up to the top of the wall.

I took one look

And I was hooked

I found heaven in you

The lights rise from the floor up to the top of the wall.

Ana steps in front. The lights turn pink and heart-shaped and

a spotlight shines on her.

ANA (SINGING)

I never knew what I had missed

She grabs Ken by the hand and pulls in to him face to face.

Until the moment that we kissed

She hugs him tight.

Angel divine,

She throws him away, sending him twirling.

now you are mine

108.

She closes her eyes and smiles.

I feel brand new

And now at last, my life's complete

Baby, your love's the missing piece

She put her arm over Ken's shoulder.

Here in my arms,

She puts her free hand over her heart.

here in my heart

She lets Ken go.

All that I needed was you

I've searched for you all of my life

'Round every corner

Wishing on star like some kind of fool

Oh-oh

But now I've seen the star in your eye

A star shaped spotlight appears over each of them.

Those days are over

It rises from the floor up to the top of the wall.

I took one look

And I was hooked

I found heaven in you

The lights rise from the floor up to the top of the wall.

The lights suddenly turn dim and blue, except for a spotlight

that turns on shining on Ken.

KEN (SINGING)

And though my dream was overdue

My prayer was answered out of the blue

109.

And now I know, I know it's true

All that I needed was you

I was lost anyone could tell

Just tossing dimes

He flips a coin onto the ground.

in wishing wells

A projected water ripple emanates from where the coin landed.

Out of money

He flips his pockets inside out.

and down on luck

He shrugs.

Was I surprised when lightning struck

There's a flash of fake lightning.

The lights gradually start getting more intense again.

Then suddenly

It came to me

My destiny

It was meant to be

I didn't know before

What I was looking for

But now I know for sure

I have been waiting for you

The kids form a line.

KEN, ANA, AND LLOYD (SINGING)

I've searched for you all of my life

'Round every corner

110.

Wishing on star like some kind of fool

Oh-oh

But now I've seen the star in your eye

A star shaped spotlight appears over each of them.

Those days are over

It rises from the floor up to the top of the wall.

I took one look

And I was hooked

I found heaven in you

The lights rise from the floor up to the top of the wall.

Instrumental. On the first beat Lloyd spins to face the wall.

On the second beat Ken spins to face the wall. On the third

beat Ana spins to face the wall. On the fourth beat they all

spin around to face the audience and pose as the music stops.

The crowd bursts into applause. Teddy is watching from the

back, leaned against a wall. He walks up towards the stage.

TEDDY

Well, well, look what the cat dragged

in.

Ken and Ana gasp at the sight of Teddy, but Lloyd stands

firm.

KEN

You again!

TEDDY

The name's Teddy. Bla Bla business,

everybody. Get back to your drinks.

The crowd begins chatting again as Teddy steps onto the

stage.

TEDDY

So I guess I was right. You were

trying to get to my gang's hideout.

Well, you happy?

111.

KEN

Your...wait, is this your hideout?

TEDDY

You mean ya didn't know?

He points around to a few Bla Bla Gang members scattered

around the room.

LLOYD

You do realize there's literally cops

patrolling watching this room.

Lloyd points to cops around the room.

TEDDY

Well they can't arrest us if ain't

done anything.

LLOYD

Oh they know just as well as I you're

up to something.

TEDDY

But will they have time to react?

Teddy snaps his fingers and the gang members open fire on the

cops. The crowd panics and many of the cops are killed. The

remaining ones exchange fire with the gang members as the

crowd attempts to evacuate. It's total chaos but all is fine

onstage.

TEDDY

The Bla Bla Gang does not appreciate

little snitches like you telling the

cops our headquarters.

KEN

I don't know what you're talking

about.

TEDDY

Oh really? Well, deny it all you want,

it ain't gonna save you.

He punches Ken, but misses as Ken jumps out of the way,

landing a PK beam on Teddy.

TEDDY

Oh you wanna fight? Fine, but only if

your friends don't get involved.

112.

KEN

Deal.

Ana and Lloyd back away with worried expressions on their

faces.

Teddy keeps trying to land punches and kicks on Ken, but

continuously misses as Ken PK beams him repeatedly.

TEDDY

Alright, alright, stop.

KEN

What? You scared?

TEDDY

I'll admit it, you're pretty tough.

What do you say we join forces. The

Bla Bla Gang could use kids like you.

Can you all do these weird magic

tricks?

ANA

I can.

LLOYD

Not me.

TEDDY

Pft, figures. Of course the nerd's no

good at it. Anyway, what do you think?

ANA

Thanks, but we have other things to

take care of. We need to get to the

top of Mount Itoi.

TEDDY

My parents were killed by monsters

there, and I would like nothing more

than to get revenge on them. Let's go.

We're going to Mount Itoi. Later,

nerd!

Teddy leads Ken and Ana out as they look behind at Lloyd,

who's staying behind, with a sad look on his face.

SATURN VALLEY - MORNING

Music: Saturn Valley

113.

Ken, Ana, and Teddy are walking along. They come across a Mr.

Saturn. Teddy walks up to it and looks down at it.

TEDDY

The fuck is this?

MR. SATURN

Hello. Me Mr. Saturn. You walking

here?

The Mr. Saturn has a thick accent.

KEN

Uh, yes. We're headed to Mount Itoi.

MR. SATURN

Mount Itoi very bad. You stay with us?

KEN

No, we really have to go there. There

are people being held prisoner.

MR. SATURN

Prisoner? That no good. Zoom.

TEDDY

Look, I would leave you guys behind to

mess around with this thing, but I

kinda need you.

MR. SATURN

Come this way.

The kids follow Mr. Saturn as he leads them somewhere and

Teddy reluctantly follows.

TEDDY

Alright, I guess I'm coming too. Can

we make this quick?

They come to a small passage between cliffs and find a whole

village of Mr. Saturns on the other side.

KEN AND ANA

Whoa!

MR. SATURN

We all Mr. Saturn.

They walk around a bit.

114.

MR. SATURN

This Saturn Valley.

ANA

It's impressive.

TEDDY

It's a town... A small one at that.

KEN

Where do you come from?

MR. SATURN

Saturn Valley.

KEN

No, I mean originally. You're not from

here are you.

MR. SATURN

No understand.

KEN

Never mind. Can you lead us to Mount

Itoi?

MR. SATURN

Can do but me no go. Dakota?

KEN

So that's a yes?

MR. SATURN

Yes.

MOUNT ITOI BASE - DAY

Mr. Saturn leads the group to a cave entrance.

MR. SATURN

This as far me go. Boing. Luck good!

He wanders off.

KEN

Uh, thanks! I hope you guys are well

equipped because from what I hear this

place is a total nightmare.

ANA

I brought a frying pan.

115.

TEDDY

Women, am I right?

Ana looks annoyed.

TEDDY

No worries. I brought along my trusty

katana.

KEN

A katana? Great. So you're a weaboo.

TEDDY

I'm from 1965. I don't know what that

is.

KEN

Whatever.

Ken suddenly clutches his head in pain.

KEN

Argh.

Ana rushes over to hold him.

ANA

Ken!

Cut to a shot of Giygas's full face.

GIYGAS

I know you're coming.

Cut back to the group.

ANA

What's wrong?!

GIYGAS

This is your final warning. If you

further interfere with my plan, I will

show no mercy.

Ken collapses onto the ground.

ANA

Ken!

Ken opens his eyes.

116.

ANA

Are you okay?

Ken gets up.

KEN

Yeah, I'm fine.

MOUNT ITOI CAVES

The group walks through the cavern, remaining on guard and

looking all around them as they go. Suddenly Ken stops and

Ana and Teddy bump into them.

TEDDY

Hey! Watch where you're going!

ANA

What happened?

Music: Mount Itoi Cave

They turn around to where Ken is looking and see a vast field

of people in capsules.

TEDDY

What in the world is that?

ANA

Mom!

Ana runs up to one of the capsules. Ken stays on guard behind

her while Teddy stays farther behind.

ANA

Mom! Are you okay?!

MOM

Uh...Ana?

She seems drowsy.

ANA

Yes! It's me! Ana!

MOM

Ana, listen. There isn't much time.

You have to get to the top of the

mountain and confront the aliens.

117.

ANA

No, we have to get you out of here!

MOM

And everyone else in this room, but

there's no time for that.

Teddy comes running 'round a corner.

TEDDY

Guys we really need to get going.

MOM

You can come back for us later. Now

go!

ANA

Mom!

Ken grabs her by the hand and runs off, followed by Teddy and

a group of starmen shooting at them. Teddy runs off to the

side and the starmen split up to chase both groups.

Two starmen are chasing Teddy. He slides behind a capsule,

and as the starmen make their way towards it, he leaps out

from behind it and slices them both with his katana.

Three starmen chase Ken and Ana. They both fire PK beams at

them as they run, but miss all but once, knocking out a

single starman. They come to a dead end, stop and turn around

to face the remaining starmen closing in on them.

ANA

PK...thunder!

She sends a bolt of lightning at one of the starmen, and it

arcs to the other. They both drop dead, charred black.

Ken and Ana meet back up with Teddy.

KEN

We've gotta get out of here!

TEDDY

There's an exit this way! Follow me!

They follow him to a small opening into daylight high up

above the ground, though with a passage to reach it.

118.

MOUNT ITOI PLATEAU - DAY

They exit the cave, finding themselves at ground level in a

grassy field. They walk over to a ledge where they see they

are far above the ground. A man walks up behind them.

MAN

My god! What are you doing up here?!

Don't you know how dangerous it is?!

TEDDY

Why are you here then?

MAN

I live here! Quick, come inside.

PLATEAU HOUSE - EVENING

Ken, Ana, Teddy, and the man are sitting at a table, having a

meal.

MAN

It's been even more dangerous than

usual here, lately. All sorts of

monsters I could never have imagined.

TEDDY

Well, my decision's made. I will not

leave this mountain 'til my parents'

death has been avenged.

KEN

And what exactly is that supposed to

mean?

TEDDY

It means...you know, I don't actually

know.

Teddy is lost in thoughts.

Ana pushes her empty plate away from her.

ANA

Well I'm done, so I'm gonna get some

air. Ken, you coming?

KEN

Uh, sure.

119.

MAN

You two be careful.

ANA

It's okay. We have PSI on our side.

MOUNT ITOI PLATEAU - EVENING

Ken follows Ana up to the cliff.

ANA

It's beautiful, isn't it? The view. We

can practically see the whole country

from here.

KEN

Yeah.

ANA

It's pretty romantic, don't you think?

KEN

I guess.

ANA

About what happened at the hotel

yesterday, you do love me right?

KEN

Of course I do. There's no one in the

whole wide world I'd rather be with

than you.

Music: Fallin' in Love

ANA (SINGING)

Fallin' in love {oh-oo-oh}

Feel like a dove

Flyin' up high {oh-oo-oh}

Above the sky

It's been a long long journey

But we've pulled through together

Now we could be so happy

The two of us {forever}

120.

KEN (SINGING)

I love you

Do you love me

I want you

To stay with me

ANA (SINGING)

I'll hold you

Come with me

I'll show you

What we'll be

KEN (SINGING)

Fallin' in love {oh-oo-oh}

It's not enough

I need you here {oh-oo-oh}

He grabs her hand and pulls her face close to his. She has a

look of ecstasy.

So hold me dear

It's been a long long journey

But we've pulled through together

Now we could be so happy

The two of us {forever}

The music slowly fades out as they slow dance, with their

heads on each other's shoulders, as the camera slowly pulls

back.

Suddenly a giant robot comes outta nowhere and attacks them

with its massive hand. They just barely dodge its fist in

time.

ANA

Oh no! Another giant robot!

KEN

We needed a tank to defeat the last

121.

one. How are we gonna do it this

time?!

Over a hill in the distance emerges a tank. It shoots the

robot repeatedly, eventually knocking it over and sending

plummeting to the distant ground below.

The tank hatch opens and Lloyd emerges from it to the sound

of the first few notes of I Believe in You.

KEN AND ANA

Lloyd!

They both rush over to him. Just as he finishes exiting the

hatch, and is standing on the tank, Ken and Ana climb onto

the tank and hug him.

LLOYD

Science does what magican't.

QUEEN MARY

Did somebody say Magicant?

The screen fades to white.

QUEEN'S MARY'S CASTLE INTERIOR - DAY

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd awaken in the throne room. Queen Mary is

on her throne.

QUEEN MARY

You finally did it.

LLOYD

Did what?

QUEEN MARY

You learned the Eight Melodies.

KEN

What?! When? I thought on, like,

melody #3.

QUEEN MARY

Silly boy. Some of the melodies in you

all along. You showed me the Wisdom of

the World, learned the value Bein'

Friends, [reference to Rosemary's

song], fought back the Starmen, met

Johnny B. Goode, realised that All

That I Needed Was You, and confessed

122.

to Fallin' in Love.

Lloyd is counting on his fingers.

LLOYD

You're right! That is eight melodies!

QUEEN MARY

Now it is time for me to pass on a

very special melody to you. A Melody

of Love.

Music: Melody of Love

QUEEN MARY (SINGING)

Take a melody

Simple as can be

Give it some words and

Sweet harmony

Raise your voices

All day long now

Love grows strong now

Sing a melody of love

Oh love

The music continues as an instrumental as Magicant begins to

fade, along with Queen Mary, who floats upwards.

QUEEN MARY

My duty here is complete. I shall

finally be reunited with my beloved

George. Tell Giygas I love him.

MOUNT ITOI PLATEAU - NIGHT

The children land softly on their feet where they had left.

Teddy comes rushing out.

TEDDY

Where'd you guys go?! And how did the

nerd get here?!

123.

LLOYD (ANGRY)

I may just be a nerd to you but I'll

have you know I just saved both their

lives while you were chilling inside.

I knew I couldn't trust you to look

after them.

TEDDY

Who do you think I am, a babysitter?

ANA

Enough! We have to get to the top of

the mountain and face Giygas.

TEDDY

Who?

ANA

The alien who kidnapped all the adults

in Youngtown.

KEN

My granduncle.

ANA, LLOYD, AND TEDDY

What?!

KEN

Technically. I've only figured it out.

Queen Mary was the spirit of my greatgrandmother Maria. Based on what

Giygas told me in visions, I've

figured out Maria and her husband

George adopted Giygas. I don't know

why, or what went wrong to cause

Giygas to be so vengeful, but I know

now that this is a family matter. Now

let's go. Quick, to the top of Mount

Itoi!

MOUNT ITOI LAKE - NIGHT

Ken, Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy come to a dock, with a boat.

ANA

You think this belongs to the man in

the house?

Ken and Lloyd hop into it.

124.

KEN

It can't, it's in total ruin.

LLOYD

Well if I give it a few adjustments

here...

The boat's engine starts. Ken, Ana, and Teddy all gasp in

amazement.

KEN

Wow, Lloyd, you're a genius!

LLOYD

Gee, thanks.

The group takes off in the boat with Lloyd driving. Suddenly

the boat slows down.

TEDDY

What's wrong? Why aren't we moving?

The boat comes to a halt.

LLOYD

I don't know. It's like something's

pulling the boat back.

The boat starts moving backwards. They all look back off to

one side and see a giant whirlpool. They all scream. The boat

is sucked into the center of the whirlpool and flipped on its

side, sending all the crew into the water, where they too are

sucked down, all the way to a hatch deep below.

GEORGE'S LAB

Ken lands first, followed by Lloyd, Teddy, and Ana.

LLOYD

Where are we?

KEN

I don't know. It looks like a lab of

some sort.

Ana walks up to large window where fish can be seen swimming.

ANA

Whoa! Guys, check this out.

They run up to the window.

125.

LLOYD

It looks like we're below the lake.

KEN

That makes sense, but still, who puts

a lab underneath a lake?

LLOYD

Someone whose research is top secret.

TEDDY

Hey, look, it's a robot.

The group walks up to a deactivated robot Teddy is looking

at. It reactivates, scanning everyone, causing Ana to hide

behind Ken and Teddy to draw his sword.

ROBOT

Targets scanned.

It turns to Teddy.

ROBOT

Target 1: Male, 21.

It turns to Lloyd.

ROBOT

Target 2: Male, 10.

It turns to Ken.

ROBOT

Target 3: Male 10. Target 3

recognized. I am at your service.

LLOYD

It recognized you.

KEN

But why?

They wander some more. The robot follows Ken.

ANA

Hey, look at this.

They turn to her and see she's looking at an office marked

"George Anderson". They enter the office and look around.

There are papers scattered everywhere. Teddy grabs one.

126.

TEDDY

PSI...aliens...man this stuff is

weird.

KEN

Weirder than Mr. Saturns?

TEDDY

Fair point.

Lloyd is reading through some papers.

LLOYD

It appears he was researching PSI. He

says it originated in

extraterrestrials known as the Nelnar.

The Nelnar were a warlike people who

conquered many star systems with their

mastery of PSI. Unfortunately, their

lack of love and empathy lead to their

powers weakening. Thus, they kidnapped

members of other species and had them

raise their young with love to

strengthen their abilities. George and

Maria were one of these abducted

groups.

KEN

So that's where Giygas comes from. But

why did he turn against them?

LLOYD

I don't know. It doesn't say anything

about that.

KEN

All right, we've learned what we need

to. Now how do we get out?

ROBOT

I can be of assistance.

MOUNT ITOI LAKE - MORNING

The party bursts our of the water, riding the robot's body.

The robot floats on the surface before activating its jet

boots, propelling them a little too rapidly to their liking

before reaching shore with a thud that sends them flying out

onto the ground.

127.

ANA (RUBBING HER HEAD)

Ow.

LLOYD

Not the most comfortable ride.

KEN

Come on guys. We need to get to the

top. Who knows what he might do with

the prisoners if we don't hurry up.

MOUNT ITOI PEAK - MORNING

Ken, Ana, Teddy, and Lloyd come to the highest point of the

mountain. A great ship ascends from below to meet them.

Finally we see a clear full body shot of Giygas, submerged in

a strange tank.

GIYGAS

So, you've come at last.

KEN

Giygas.

GIYGAS

I'm glad you remember me. You haven't

forgotten our little conversations

have you?

KEN

Why are you kidnapping them. Is this

revenge for something?

GIYGAS

A bit of that, but also just part of

the routine. This planet now belongs

to the Nelnar Empire. I shall return

to my homeworld as a hero.

LLOYD

And what would that homeworld be

called?

GIYGAS

Huh? Oh, Kopeki.

Lloyd scribbles on a notepad.

LLOYD

How do you spell that?

128.

GIYGAS

K, O, P- wait, why am I wasting my

time with you?

Giygas strikes Lloyd with an eldritch attack, sending him

flying back. Ana rushes over to him.

ANA

Lloyd!

GIYGAS

Pf. Silly humans and their pathetic

love. Emotions are the barrier to

unlocking one's true potential.

ANA

Who are you calling pathetic?!

GIYGAS

Silence!

Giygas strikes Ana with the same bizarre attack.

GIYGAS

Ken! I am grateful to your family.

Your Great-Grandparents, George and

Maria raised me. But, George stole

vital information from our planet that

can be used to betray my people.

KEN

He was your prisoner!

GIYGAS

And now, one of his descendants is

obstructing our plans, and must be

stopped! Ken! I am talking about you!

Go home now! Perish with the rest of

the ugly Earth People.

KEN

No! I will never back down when the

Earth needs me! I will defeat you! No,

we will defeat you!

TEDDY

Yeah!

Teddy leaps at him with his katana, but fails to pierce the

ship's windshield. Giygas strikes him down.

129.

GIYGAS

Foolish one, you cannot do a thing

with your meager powers...powers

worthy of a lowly insect. Ken! You

alone, I may save you. Just you alone.

Board our Mother Ship with me.

KEN

Never! I'll never join you!

GIYGAS

Then fall into long sleep with your

friends and all the other ugly people

of this planet.

KEN

Mary loves you!

GIYGAS

Mother?

KEN

After all you've done she still loves

and forgives you. Stop now while you

still can.

Giygas twitches.

GIYGAS

That name...do not speak it!

KEN (SINGING)

Take a melody

GIYGAS

No.

KEN (SINGING)

Simple as can be

GIYGAS

No!

KEN (SINGING)

Give it some words and

Sweet harmony

ANA (SINGING)

Raise your voices

130.

GIYGAS

Stop singing!

LLOYD (SINGING)

All day long now

Love grows strong now

TEDDY (SINGING)

Sing a melody of love

KEN (SINGING)

Oh love

GIYGAS

Noooooo!

Giygas uncurls furiously and the glass of his tanks shatters.

Music: Melody of Love

KEN, ANA, TEDDY, AND LLOYD (SINGING)

Take a melody

Simple as can be

Give it some words and

Sweet harmony

Giygas is lying in his empty tank in a fetal position,

screaming in pain as the liquid empties out.

GIYGAS

Shut up!

KEN, ANA, TEDDY, AND LLOYD (SINGING)

Raise your voices

All day long now

Love grows strong now

Sing a melody of love

Oh love

KEN (SINGING)

Love is the power

Love is the glory

131.

Love is the beauty and the joy of

spring

KEN, ANA, TEDDY, AND LLOYD (SINGING)

Love is the magic

Love is the story

Love is the melody we all can sing

KEN (SINGING)

So sing a melody of a love

Oh love

GIYGAS

Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooow!

Giygas uncurls rapidly and the ship explodes. The party

watches happily as pieces of the ship rain down upon the

trees below. Subtly, a red smoke escapes from the wreckage.

There is a brief cutaway to the starmen in the caves and

Youngtown exploding.

KEN

We did it. Giygas is no more. It's

over now. We can go home.

The credits start rolling to the tune of Melody of Love.

MOUNT ITOI CAVES

Lloyd presses a button, opening all the capsules and freeing

the people trapped within. As Ana's mom steps out of her

capsule, she is immediately hugged by Ana.

LIVE HOUSE - NIGHT

Teddy is singing, to the applause of the audience.

YOUNGTOWN - DAY

The adults are reunited with their children.

SNOWMAN COMMUNITY CHURCH EXTERIOR - NIGHT

Ken, Ana, and Lloyd are standing outside the church.

ANA

I promise we will see each other

132.

again, so I won't say goodbye,

just...'til next time.

TWINKLE ELEMENTARY CLASSROOM - DAY

The kids are crowdsurfing Lloyd.

The music ends.

KEN'S HOUSE EXTERIOR - DAY

Ken's mom and sisters are sitting on the porch. Suddenly his

mom looks off into the distance and sees Ken. She runs up to

him and hugs him.

MOM

I'm so happy to see you! Thank god

you're not hurt.

SISTER

Hey Ken, there's a couple of letters

for you in the mail.

KEN

Really?

She passes him to letters. The first one says it's from Ana.

He runs off excitedly with it, dropping the second, which the

camera follows as it floats to the ground. It is blank, but

bears a familiar red wax stamp of a circle with two lines

going through it, the vertical one thicker than the

horizontal one. Cut to the rest of the credits.


End file.
